The Ballad of War
by Ivory Child
Summary: A war rages between the Humans and the Elves. Every person has different feelings and thoughts about this war. Seven people involved with the war will face many dangers and trials to finally meet their own fate in the battle.
1. Iraphar

**Note: **_This will currently NOT make sense at all! Don't tell me none of it makes sense to you. Once I have finished all the parts, it will all make a lot more sense. Each character has their own chapter that explains everything!__There are a lot of missing details, all of which will be covered in each person's own chapter._

**------------------------------------------------------ **

_**The Ballad of War**_

_-Iraphar-_

Iraphar stepped onto the shallow grass of the Natilalia Highlands. Iraphar had just been assigned the rank of commander, after the other commander had been killed in battle. He stood in front of his army and soldiers, ready to command. From a distance he could see the enemy elves charging at them, with quite a ways to go. He again faced his army and looked every soldier in the eye. He stopped at focused on the archer, Maylin, his fifteen-year-old brother. He had talked to Maylin about the war, and why he didn't want to be a part of it. Maylin was only here because he was pushed here against his will, just like every other male human in Valendew. But he knew that Maylin would fight, and fight with honor.

He continued his glance down the lines and stopped at Tyru, his sorceress sister. Tyru was not his sister by blood. But she had been a part of the family sense birth. Although she seemed to be older, Tyru's high pitched squeaky voice, almost babyish, revealed her to be but only twelve looked Although he knew that she was a certified sorceress, he wasn't sure about how he felt about his sister being in this battle. He tried to talk her out of being in the fight, but she didn't listen. Tyru was very confident, almost bubbly, about being a part of the fight. She knew that her mysticism over the magic of air would baffle the elves. Knowing this, Iraphar did not tell Tyru that she could not fight, but he did remind her of the risk she was taking.

Finally he stopped at the minors, or also known as "The Youngest Nights". The Youngest Knights was a militia comprised of five through nine year olds, who had to fight in the war. He looked painfully at these children and knew that they had no reason to be on the battle field. They would not be here if the army hadn't run short on troops after the elf's night attack that whipped down over half of the human army. Iraphar's brother, Delphin, should have been in the ranks of the minors, but was not. Iraphar would not stand for his five-year-old brother being a part of the war. He was too young to understand the war, and too young to deal with death. Iraphar had hidden Delphin in a nearby stable for his protection. He told him not to come out of the stable for anything. Iraphar couldn't get his mind of the image of his little brother in bright red armor, carrying a blade that was bigger than him. Watching the minors, Iraphar was irritated with the Royal Guards choice on forcing all of these kids fight. Every single one of the minors was shaking in their bright red armor, and were not ready to be fighting anybody. Many tears came from these children.

When Iraphar turned back around, he could see the elves were getting too close. He had to ready his troops. "Men, women, children," Iraphar shouted from on top of a small hill, "The day has come for the elves to fall! They asked for a war, and now we will bring it to them!" The army cheered loudly, loud enough for the elves to here. "You're not fighting to live!" Iraphar continued, "You are not fighting for the royal family!" Iraphar paused, "You are fighting today, for the sake of love. The love of your family, the love of your home land! That is why you are here!" Iraphar ended and the army went into to cheers again. He knew that he had lied. Many of the troops were here against their will, but he needed to augment the confidence of his army. "Do not fear death, welcome it. Death is not you enemy! Davenite, the elf lord, is the enemy!" The elves were too close now, and Iraphar took this into notice. "Now my troops, Charge!" Iraphar shouted. At that time, all of the troops began charging to the elves. First the infantry, then the pikemen. After that came the minors, but most of them tried to run the other way but were stopped and turned around by the archers in back. The archers stayed back on a hill overlooking the battle field. Iraphar led the troops down a steep hill and into the elven ranks. Iraphar noticed that Tyru had gotten ahead of him and was the first one to start fighting. Although he did not mind, he worried about her decision. Tyru whipped her hands through the air and began slowly hovering out of reach above the fight. Iraphar ran in the battle, swinging at the sight of every elf that got in his way. With his sword, Mercury, he was able to slice through elves like water. Maylin waited upon the tall hill waiting for the chance to take down some of the elves with his mighty bow. He was nervous though, as he was not the most experienced archer. From a nearby stable, Delphin had a clear view of the fight. He was getting tired just moving in his heavy armor, and sat down on a pile of hay. He watched the raging fight through the loose boards of the barn, always keeping his eyes on Tyru, the one who he had spent most time with before.

From the high tower of Valendew, Isabel watched the end of the war begin. The fourteen year old princess was way too worried about Iraphar, the seventeen-year-old knight, to ignore watching what was going on. Although she was only fourteen, she felt deeply about Iraphar and panicked at the thought of him dying in battle. She sat on the and watched the battle from inside the top room of the high tower.

Iraphar noticed that Annocia, the Elven hero, was ripping through the human ranks. He went to take him out quickly. Iraphar knew that if he could wipe out Annocia, the elves would fall to lack of leadership and power. Iraphar charged to Annoica, ignoring any other soldier he pasted by. Annocia turned around just in time to see Iraphar with his sword up high, trying to rain down on him. He quickly evaded this and began fighting Iraphar. Neither of the leaders could touch each other. Both were quick and defensive, causing them to be unbeatable to each other.

Maylin, who was still with the other archers, had his bow fixed on an elven archer far away. He knew that he could hit him. Right as he was getting ready to fire he heard Iraphar shout to him, "Maylin, help me!" This caused Maylin to mess up his shot. He turned to assist Iraphar.

Iraphar had hit Annoica once, and caused him to flee. Annoica went running behind his men to the restoration magicians in the back. Now that Annoica had left, Iraphar looked around to check on his fighting siblings. He saw Maylin still unharmed upon the hill with his group of Archers. Then he looked up in the air to find Tyru, floating somewhere. She was easy to find for a few reasons. She was actually pushing the air to fly over the battle and cast magic upon the elves from above. Secondly, she was the only magic user on the entire fight. When Iraphar looked up at her, he saw something drastic! An arrow came flying and was shot straight through Tyru's throat! Tyru stopped in the air and gagged, trying to pull it out. Tyru fell to the ground bleeding massive amounts of blood. She struggled with the arrow in her throat and coughed painfully on the blood stained grass of the Natilalia Highlands. Iraphar came to her aid, but by the time he had got there, Tyru had bled to death. He looked at the arrow, noticing that it was a familiar style of arrow. He didn't care through. He was outraged and berserked at the lose of his only sister. Just after Tyru had been killed, a massive gale came from the back of the elven lines and swept many of the elves, and humans, hundreds of feet in the air, killing whomever was caught by it. Iraphar had lost it, and ran through the elven lines swing randomly and powerfully. He cut down the enemy and destroyed nearly all of the wave of troops that were there. Once there were almost no troops left, Iraphar fell to the ground of fatigue. He saw the remaining elves were retreating from battle. He couldn't find Annoica though. He didn't know if he had killed him or not. Iraphar turned around to see his ultimate demise. All of the Youngest Knights had died. But then he realized then when we went berserk, he had killed most of them. He looked at his sword, stained with blood. He went to his knees to pray to the divines and ask for the forgiveness. He looked around again. Tyru had died due to the arrow. He looked for Maylin, but could not find him in sight. Luckily he could not find Maylin's corpse either. Little did he know that Maylin was not dead. Iraphar then thought about Delphin, and the stable. When we looked for the stable, he noticed that Annoica had standing near it with a torch! Annoica had lit many of the buildings on fire and watched them burn, and now he was just burning the stable to the ground. He didn't know that Iraphar's brother was in there, nor would he have cared. He touched the torch to the ground and turned to see Iraphar charging at him with flare in his eyes. His sword was withdrawn and he had every intention of killing Annoica. Annocia knew from the injuries he did get in battle, he would not be able to fight Iraphar. Annoica ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunately faster the Iraphar. He ran, and did not come back.

Iraphar ran into the stable to find Delphin. By the time he had gotten in, the whole stable had gone up in flames. He looked and looked, and finally found Delphin hiding in a pile of hay! He picked up Delphin and saw that he was totally unharmed. For some reason, Delphin was either asleep or knocked out, because he had a pulse and was breathing. He ran out of the stable with Delphin in his arms, just in time for right after they got out, the stable fell to the ground in flames. Iraphar looked around the site. Nothing besides him and Delphin was alive. He looked around to see bodies of the dead solders. Corpses of the small, innocent children that didn't deserve to die. Tyru, dead with an arrow through her throat. Maylin, his other brother, was nowhere to be found on the battle field, dead or alive. Houses, stables, and churches had all been burned down by Annoica.

Iraphar looked at all of this sorrowfully, and sighed. The worst of this, was that the war was still not over. Iraphar began to pray to the divines, asking them to take care of Tyru. He picked up his brother, whom still hadn't opened his eyes, and began walking home. Nobody was here, they all retreated. And now, Iraphar carried Delphin home, and prepared for the next assault of the Elves.

_Please remember I deliberately left out a TON of details. Many of those details, such as why_ _Maylin was gone and what Delphin was doing, will be covered in later chapters that center around those character. This was just a small, introduction chapter explaining things about the story._


	2. Isabel

**Note:** This chapter will hopefully explain the point of the War, along with Isabel's feelings.

---------------------------------

_**The Ballad of war**_

_-Isabel-_

Isabel entered the darkened chamber just past midnight. She glanced up at the massive stained glass portrait and how is cast it's image onto the crystalline floor with the help of the moonlight. She stepped in the reflected image of the white rose that rested on the ground. Now looking up at the white rose stain glass window, the moon blinded her and caused her to shaft away. She had never seen the rose at night before when it was white. She had only seen it in the day, when it was fiery red on the floor. Isabel rarely came beneath the palace barracks but when she did it was normally to talk to Iraphar. Iraphar didn't like to be seen talking with the Royal Family in broad daylight. Isabel sat down on the image of the white rose and relaxed herself, waiting for Iraphar to come. She knew she was early. She looked at the massive ceiling and it's mural that told it's story. It's pictures told of the Dawn War. The Dawn War was the war that separated the Humans from the Elves. Isabel was very tired and had almost began to slumber in this room until she heard far away, faint and heavy footsteps.

She got slightly nervous. The footsteps she heard were heavy and loud, and she was not aloud to be out of the palace corridors at this time. Isabel was certain that it was a passing guard that would escort her back to her own chambers if she was seen. Isabel ran behind a large column on the side of the room, peeking her head out to see who was walking in. Once she could see the person's shadow approaching, she didn't reveal herself anymore. She remained completely hidden. She started to sweat and breath deeply. She need to talk to Iraphar and if she was caught she would never get her chance. She stopped breathing and waited. At last she heard a familiar voice, "Princess Isabel?" the voice asked not knowing where she was. Isabel knew the large voice, as it belonged to Iraphar! She now walked out from behind the large column and spoke, "good morning, Sir Iraphar." Isabel said attractively. Although it was just past midnight, Isabel considered this time morning, not night.

"Good morning, Your highness." Iraphar said bowing down to her. This seventeen-year-old knight was confused as to why he was wanted here at this time. Isabel noticed that Iraphar was wearing his armor, and that is why his steps were so loud.

"Why are you clad in your battle raiment?" Isabel asked confused. "You need not concern yourself with this fight." She finished. This fourteen-year-old princess did not want Iraphar fighting. She felt deeply for him and could not stand the idea of him getting hurt. She was here tonight to try to talk him out of fighting.

Iraphar stood up. "Yes, I must concern myself. Is that why you brought me here? The elves will be striking at dawn again and I cannot sit and watch them kill the people Valendew." Iraphar put his hand to his heart, showing the signal of the rose. He carried the tradition of the rose at all times. He believed that the rose was the sign of his honor, just like many other members of the army.

"You don't have to watch them," Isabel replied hopefully, "Please, use the horses in our stables and ride! Ride clear over to Ashenvale, where you will be safe.

"What about Delphin, Tyru, and Maylin?" Iraphar asked out confidently.

"Bring them with you!" Isabel replied. "They can come with you as well to safety." Isabel was ready to get down her knees to beg Iraphar not to fight. She had tried unsuccessfully for many days now to try and bring him out of fighting.

"You highness," Iraphar said bowing down to her, "Them and I, we are all in this battle together. Me as infantry, and Maylin as an archer" He paused to see if Isabel would respond, which she did not. "Tyru as a magician and Delphin as a minor!" He stood back up to his feet, clanking around in his bright red armor. "We all have our own roles to play here." He put his fist to his heart again.

Isabel strongly disliked Iraphar's decision. "So you are not going to change your mind?" Isabel asked coming closer to him.

Iraphar shook his head to make clear that his mind was set. "We deserve to win," Iraphar answered.

"Then may the blessings of the Divines shine on you in battle," she finished. Tears surfaced in her eyes, as she elegantly left the room. Iraphar left the room in the opposite direction as well, not even acknowledging Isabel's absence. Isabel returned to her chamber and began to undress, preparing herself to sleep. She put on more comfortable clothing and looked deeply into the gold trimmed mirror in her room. "We deserve to win?" she asked herself quoting Iraphar. She began to think about why this war had even come to be.

Isabel crawled into her own bed, still hammered by this question. "Do we deserve to win?" Isabel thought to herself. She tried to fall asleep but the pondering of this question kept her to wired to fall asleep. "No," She spoke in the solitude of her chambers, "We don't deserve to win the war."She knew that Iraphar had said that out of honor, virtue, and valor. He didn't say it because he meant it. "Why did this war start?" Isabel asked herself. She began looking through her thoughts and her knowledge of the history behind it.

After about ten minutes or so, she had remembered more than she thought she could. She remembered that the war had started because the humans stole the land that belonged to the elves long, long ago. On the land they built and constructed Valendew, the holy city of the rose. This city was built for the worship of the Divines. Because of this city, the elves were pushed back into the outlands, where nobody belonged. Now, the elves wanted their own land back. Isabel had realized the Humans did not deserve to win at all! They were fighting to protect what they stole long ago. The elves just wanted something back, and were willing to fight for it.

Isabel now looked differently upon the war. She wanted to Humans to be victorious, just out of loyalty. Other than loyalty she really had no other reasons that she knew she wanted the Humans to prevail. But still she did not support the Elves. Isabel came to her own conclusion; This fighting was senseless. There was no need whatsoever to be at war when Humans and Elves live by the same life styles, breath the same air, and grow under the same blue sky. The Humans and Elves could easily live together harmoniously, although the thrust for power and victory drove both sides to fighting. After this, Isabel fell asleep with her final solid conclusion. This fighting never had to happen. There could have been ways around it. "War is just a competition with pride and death as a reward," Isabel whispered to herself.

Isabel watched the fighting at the Natilalia Highlands from the high tower the next day. She still thought it was a waste of time and lives. She didn't support the war anymore, although she never did. Her feelings about Iraphar remained the same, but never again did they speak about that night in the below barracks.

_Isabel now believed that everyone can live together. War will prove nothing but strength, strategy, and the drive to kill. In war, nobody wins. _


	3. Tyru

_**The Ballad of War**_

_-Tyru-_

Slowly but surely she opened her eyes. Flames and smoke circled the air, and the young girl Tyru began to run and run faster than her three-year-old feet would take her. The elves had invaded Valendew and were attacking the Royal Guard. She couldn't get her young mind off of the image of the Elves taking away her parents. Tyru fell to the ground and did not have the strength to get back to her feet. She did not want to keep running. All she wanted was her parents back to hold her again. The archery elves had taken them away and all she heard from her parents was their bloody screams and their warnings to run, and run quickly. Tyru felt a force around her waist. Somebody had picked her up from the ground and was taking her away! She thought it was the elves, and she began to flail and scream, banging her arms fiercely until she realized that it was a young boy, no older than seven, carrying her..Tyru trusted the boy and assumed that he would carry her to safety.Tyru did no longer fight, but was not exactly comfortable being carried so limply.

At last the tiny child was set on a hard wood floor. The boy looked at her and said," Here, get in here! You'll be safe!" He pushed her into a dark closet or a large house. "I'll get you to your home again once this is over!" He slammed the door and ran back out the front door to try and rescue more civilians from being harmed or killed. She shut her eyes, to see no more darkness than before.Slowly, she fell asleep in here. And ironically, in the midst of all of the fire and killing, she felt comfort in here, and in the arms of the unknown boy as well.

-----------------------------------------

Tyru opened her eyes as morning came around. She glanced at the window to the perfect, almost too perfect, view of the high tower.She shut here eyes again and reached to the left side of her bed for her staff. This simple little six-year-old girl was doing her very best to become a full fledge sorceress. Although she was too young to actually become a sorceress, she used most of her free time for practicing. She grabbed hold of her silver, jeweled staff. Her staff gave her the ability to cast magic with any thing around her. Be it water, air, or ever your own mind, Tyru's student staff gave her a minor control over all of these things. This was only because she was told to find her "ideal" element. She was fond of water, although she couldn't use it well. But Tyru stepped onto the hardwood floor of her room and waved her staff in the air.Slowly she began to hover above the floor. She was totally amazed at this. Not ever before had she been able to float before. This was actually an amazing feat to accomplish for a six-year-old. She tried to keep floating but the magic wouldn't last. He feet hit the floor as she ran down stairs to tell her brothers. She charged down the stairs shouting, "Mum! Dad! Iraphar and Maylin, I can float!" Her family, or whoever was really there, looked at her with an odd look in their eyes. The only people around were Maylin and newborn Delphin. "Okay, watch Maylin!" she scrambled and then she waved her staff in the air. Slowly but surely her feet lifted off the ground. Maylin was utterly impressed by her use of magic. Although it was a very minor accomplishment, Maylin knew that it was father than her would ever get with magery. He applauded and congratulated her quickly returned to the crying Delphin. Tyru had nothing to do today, so she thought that she would go show what she could do to Merviana, head of the Academy of MageryWith a skip in her step, she pranced out the door onto the stone streets of Valendew.

She skipped down the side walk with her staff at hand. She lived close to the Academy and she already had a view of it's front gate. She galloped over towards the door before she heard a loud shriek for help.Tyru turned around only to find an girl that was a bit older than her, being attacked by a large old man, supposedly drunk. He swung her fist and made contact with her head, knocking her over and taking out two or three teeth and slinging blood out of her mouth. Tyru wanted a chance to test or magic, and save this girl.She elegantly gave one swing of her staff and blew a large gale right at the drunken man. The powerful gale had sent him flying back words into the palace wall. He didn't get up, though he was not dead; just knocked out from impact. Tyru went to help the girl back to her feet. She walked over to her and saw that she had taken quite a beating from this man. Her mouth leaked blood, and her hair was torn. Her clothes were ripped and skin was bruised. Tyru knew that she was severally injured. Tyru tried to pick up this girl in a panic, but was not strong enough. She sprung up and looked around the area. "Hey! This girl is hurt!" Tyru shouted out to the vacant district. She paused but then just like expected a guard or two came running around the corner to the girls assistance.

The guards looked at Tyru, the girl, and the man on the ground. "Did you do that?" one of the guards asked. Tyru nodded shyly. She guards said nothing more, picked up the wounded girl, and quickly took her into the palace for healing. Tyru felt very proud, as she could have just saved a life! A satisfying, childish, sensation filled her body as she skipped down to the Academy. She opened the mighty doors of the Academy, with a older mage's help, andslowly walked into the Academy for the second time in her life. To her convenience, Merviana was right in the entry hall. Tyru ran forward. "Mervy! Look what I can do!" Tyru shouted.She waved her wand and hovered in the air again. She went higher, and higher, maybe about four feet up until she finally came crashing down. The head of the Academy looked at her astonished.

"You have a splendid control over the magic in Air!" He said smiling. For the elder he was, he rarely smiled. This made Tyru overjoyed."Wait here," Merviana said to her as he walked off into his private corridor. Tyru waited in the entry hall and looked around with big, gleaming eyes. There was a large image of the galaxy on the ceiling. Tyru looked up and tried to count the planets. Unfortunately, she did not know all nine. She continued to look around some more until Merviana came back to her holding a small, blue and silver staff with a snow-globe like object on top. "Miss Tyru," he said as if she were a real sorceress, "I grant a tool that will give you power over air" He bowed to the small girl and held out the wand.

"But I wanted water," Tyru said arguing.

"Tiny Tyru, your genuine magic is air, please take this tool." He held it out and she reached out to take a hold of it.

"Tiny Tyru," she said to herself, "I like that."

--------------------------------------------

Tyru reached out and grabbed her wand. She had been now using it for six years and was a full-fledge sorceress. She could do anything with air, including fly! She sat on her bed, talking with Iraphar again. She had heard about the uprising battle and how all were now aloud to take part in the war, due to a lose of troops that reached exponential levels. "Iraphar, stop!" Tyru said. "I'm twelve, I think I can do this." She slammed her wand to the ground.

"Tyru, you're my only sister and I don't want anything to happen to you." He grabbed her wand concludingly.

Tyru was very angry. She wanted tp help fight, but thought that Iraphar wouldn't let her. "I want to aid my land! I don't want to see it fall, Iraphar!" She screamed, almost like a toddler. Although she was twelve, her actions were childish and her high pitched squeaky voice was almost babyish. It was easy to tell that she still retained the innocence of youth, which is rare in children her age.

"The Royal Guard doesn't need you though, " Iraphar argued. He motioned his arms as if giving up in this argument.

"I'm not doing this for the royal guard," Tyru protested"I don't want fight just to live through it," She continued. "I'm fighting for love!" Tyru smiled at Iraphar, causing him to smile as well. "For the love of my family, the love of my home land!" She began to shed tears of happiness that nobody could ignore. "That's why I'm fighting on the high moon. I'm fighting out of love," Tyru said standing up and retrieving thewand again from Iraphar's hand. Iraphar did not fight her.

"Tyru, he said, "You are aware of this risk you are taking right?" He asked defiantly.

Tyru nodded. "I totally understand what I'm doing. She crawled into her bed and looked at the moon. It was just passing the palace, which meant that it was midnight and the white rose of the castle could been seen clearly out of her window. Tyru watched the White Rose window and she was put into a trance. She loved the sight of this, but however she could have sworn that there was somebody she could see through the window. She wore a white dress, and she looked at the ceiling of the barracks room. Tyru could not identify her. After a short amount of time, Tyru could hear large heavy footsteps coming past her room now. It was Iraphar, no doubt. He was wearing his armor. Tyru heard him leave the house and saw him walk to the castle. She ignored this and fell asleep.

---------------------------

Tyru opened her eyes, totally blinded by the sun of the Natilalia Highlands. She wore her magicians robes and waited for Iraphar to lead the attack. She focused on the approaching elves, not Iraphar's speech. With every second they got closer, but Iraphar didn't seem to care.At last Iraphar finally led the command to Charge! And Tyru ran faster than before, passing everybody in the army including Iraphar and was the first person to begin the fight. Quickly, she waved her wand and flew into the air high above the battle ground. She was out of reach from the infantry, but could still be harmed by archers. Tyru had to attack now, just as she saw a lonely elf trying to run away from her and the rest of the army. Tyru used the air around him to bring him up and she pulled him closer to her. With one swift motion Tyru cut through him with the end of her staff, leaving a large hole in the elf. When Tyru pierced his skin, she wanted to cry! She realized that she had really taken somebody's life away! To her, or any child, this was impossible to grasp. She looked sadly at the elf with a gap in his chest and set him down on the ground gently. She didn't want to kill now that she realized it! She was just a kid!Tyru didn't want to sit and do nothing though. She pushed her arm, and pushed a huge, forceful wind in the direction of some archery elves. The ball of wind caused too much pressure for them to take and smashed them into the ground, killing them all. "No!" Tyru yelled. "Why did I do that?" She had been less then a minute into the fight and she could take it no longer. She threw her staff as far away as she could away, but stayed in midair crying. She couldn't grasp killing or dying, nor did she want to. "Oh Divine ones, I don't want to live like this!" Tyru yelled looking at the sky and the sun. "I can't go on knowing that I have taken some of your creations away!". Tyru looked down to continue sobbing. "Please let this all end!" Tyru had lost all sense of happiness in her life now. "Why does this have to —" Tyru was cut off from her requests. She tried to speak, but could not! She couldn't not breath either! She looked around to see what had happened to her, before she realized that she was face-to-face with the door of Death. There was an arrow sticking straight out of her very neck! She saw blood drip down the smooth wood and feathers, and she gasped for breath. She tried to pull the arrow out of her though, but she could not. It had totally pierced herbreathing pipe inside her, and there was no chance of survival. Lacking any strength of will, she fell about twenty feet to the ground where she crashed on impact. Tear's of sorrow, fear, joy, and restoration fled from her eyes. So many emotions came from the same tears. Tyru just wanted to be relived of this pain now. No longer did she try to remove this painful arrow from her body. She wanted to live, but could not knowing that she was a killer. She looked at the sky as it got brighter and brighter. She saw her blood on the ground and could taste it in her mouth. She finally began choking, but knew that she was seconds away from death. "Oh Divine ones," Tyru gasped, "I'm so sorry!" She flew her hand in mid air, in hoping to conduct one last gale of air to help her army out. She felt a slight breeze pick up, and she brought her arm back down. She shut here eyes and withdrew a final breath. She looked up again, and danced away, far away, into the sun.


	4. Maylin

_**The Ballad of War**_

_-Maylin-_

Avoiding the kicking and screaming, he carried the tiny child into his home, in hope of rescuing her. He set her down on the floor, "Here, get in here! You'll be safe in here!" He shouted, pushing this tiny child into the closet and shutting the door. He didn't hear anything more from her. Maylin ran outside to find more civilians and planned to get them to safety. He ran through the smoke and flames and could find nobody to help. Although he was only six, he was brave. He looked at his bare feet, and saw a bow right next to him with an arrow in ready. Maylin was in awe, for he had never seen a real weapon so closely before. He picked it up nervously. It felt like sin just to be holding it. "Help!" He heard from a voice from behind him. An elf was running after Iraphar, is brother, with a knife in hand. Iraphar could do nothing about either, as he had nothing. Maylin looked around and found two arrows on the ground and grabbed one to held it up. He had never had to hold a weapon, much less use one. Maylin didn't know how to use a bow, but he would have to try. He held up the bow with the arrow at it's string, and tried to aim it at the elf, who now had Iraphar in a corner. He let loose his hand and to his luck, the arrow soared through the air. The diamond tipped arrow flew and sunk straight into right leg of the elf. The elf fell to the ground bleeding. Maylin covered his eyes, for he didn't want to actually kill the elf. He turned away, but when he heard Iraphar yell again, he turned back at the elf. Iraphar now had the knife at his head, and would be killed soon. Maylin picked up the other diamond tipped arrow and let it fly as well. This one flew again, and into the chest of Iraphar's attacker. The elf fell again but this time faced the one who had shot him twice. The elf, which Maylin could now see was female, widened her eyes at the sight of a seemingly young six-year-old.

"She'll live!" Maylin shouted! He didn't want her to die, he just wanted her to leave. He looked at Iraphar, who had taken the knife that the elf dropped. Iraphar held it above his head, ready to thrust it into the wounded elven attacker. "Iraphar! No!" Maylin cried out letting everybody hear him, "Don't kill her! Don't kill–" Maylin stopped his sentence at the sight of Iraphar driving the shortened blade into the back of the elf, taking her life. Tears drizzled down Maylin's cheeks. He ran over to his brother Iraphar to confront him. "She would have lived," Maylin stammered at his brother. "She could've made it out and alive easily!" he yelled.

Iraphar shook his head. "This is still a war," Iraphar told him. If we let one live, they'll come back by the thousands."

"Your not a knight Iraphar!" Maylin reminded, "You said that we were going to save people on the streets, not kill!" Maylin hammered his fist into Iraphar's stomach. "I saved two children, and one is in our house right now," Maylin yelled still crying. "And you took somebody's life away!" He walked over to the body of the elf, bowed his head, and prayed to the Divines. Maylin had no desire to talk to Iraphar now, or actually maybe for a long time. He held tightly on the bow and walked home to ask the young girl he rescued about her family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maylin sat on the hard wood floor with the holy book in front of him. He turned to the crying Delphin, whom had just been born. Maylin stood up to tend to the crying child when he heard Tyru, his sister, running down the stairs. "Mum! Dad! Iraphar and Maylin, I can float!" He heard her cry out. She stopped at him to see that him and Delphin were the only ones around. Maylin nodded and Delphin cried some more. "Okay, watch Maylin!" Tyru said as if in a rush. She fumbled for a moment and then waved her staff through the air, releasing he feet from the ground. Slowly but surely she went higher and higher. Maylin was very impressed with this, epsically for Tyru's age. Maylin applauded and congratulated her, then returned to the crying Delphin as Tyru rushed out the door to the Academy of Magery.

Finally Delphin stopped crying and Maylin set him down. "You know," Maylin said to Delphin, even though he knew that Delphin would not understand him, "Tyru really isn't your sister." Delphin got a quizzical look in his wide, blue eyes. "One day a long time ago, we took her in after her parents were taken by elves." Now Delphin payed no attention. He just sat their fascinated by his own fingers. "She has been with us for so long, we just got used to being family." Maylin said as he turned the page of the Holy Book. He placed his bookmark, an arrow, in and shut the book. "Tyru wants you to be a magician," Maylin said poking Delphin in his small tummy. Delphin giggled and bounced around. "But Iraphar wants you to be a Rose Knight," he told Delphin. Delphin looked like he was about to cry now. "But I want you to be whatever you want to be!" Maylin said tickling Delphin. Delphin trounced around in happiness and laughed a loud laugh.

Maylin put Delphin to sleep and went to his room to continue reading his divine book. Maylin did actually enjoy talking to himself when nobody was around. He talked as if Tyru or Iraphar was always with him. "The chapel has taken me in as a lower priest!" Maylin said at loud in excitement. Maylin wanted more than anything to be a priest when he was older. He felt like he lived for the Divines. "At this rate I might be head of the Rose Chapel when I'm older!" Maylin shouted loudly. Maylin jumped up like a child and envisioned his future of him becoming a head priest, which to him was almost his life goal. He mellowed down again and continued reading until Iraphar returned home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maylin grabbed ten-year-old Tyru and three-year-old Delphin and ran downstairs. Iraphar sealed the door on them for their own protection. Once again the elves were fighting to reclaim their land that was stolen from them. This was their second attempt in a number of 10 years to begin and end the war. Elves had charged into the Maylin and his family's house and were killing everybody in sight. Iraphar remained with his parents to try and fend them off. From downstairs, Maylin could hear their screams and calls for assistance. Tyru tried to run up to them, but Maylin held her back. He tried his best not to run up to help them as well. A loud shriek was heard, and it was obvious that it was their mother, most likely now dead. Soon after another scream was heard from downstairs, this time from their dad. He too had now perished by the hands of the elves. Tyru cried more than ever before, at the sound of her second parents being killed. Maylin cried too, and kept her close to him while he covered Delphin's ears.

Much time passed and at last, Iraphar came downstairs to let them now that it was fine to come out now. "They're gone," Iraphar said. "The elves, Mum, Dad," He put his fist to his heart. "They are all gone now." Tyru put her eyes in her hands. Delphin sat in a corner crying, but not totally understanding what had just happened. Maylin walked up to Iraphar, chest out, and stood at his eye level. To this day, Maylin had not forgiven Iraphar for what had happened seven years ago on the streets. He didn't always have it on his mind but when things like this happened, Maylin and Iraphar rarely spoke. "How many did you kill," Maylin asked as if the law. Iraphar broke eye contact and stared at the wall. "Tell me!" Maylin said demandingly as he grabbed the collar of Iraphar shirt. Iraphar pushed him away, still remaining silent. Maylin grabbed Tyru's hand and picked up Delphin, covering the young child's eyes, as he went up stairs to put them in their rooms. On the way their he saw three or four elven bodies on the floor, as well as the corpses of his parents. Tyru was still crying, as she kept her thumb in her mouth with concern, totally unaware of her babyish action. But Maylin didn't care. He was just upset with Iraphar. Saying that Maylin was angry was far beyond an understatement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Maylin, get ready." Iraphar told him kicking him in the leg. "The elves will be here at dawn, and you haven't prepared yourself." He turned his head away.

Maylin shook his head, "I'm not fighting," he told Iraphar. "I've told you that before! I will take the horses and ride off with Tyru and Delphin." He now stood up. "I will not let Tyru or Delphin get hurt."

Iraphar pushed him back down. "Valendew needs heroes! Valendew needs us!" Iraphar stammered hammering his foot into the floor. Ever sense the day when their parents had been killed, Iraphar nor Maylin had been seeing eye-to-eye.

"Dammit Iraphar! Your not a hero!" Maylin protested, yelling almost as loud as possible. "You're a blood seeker!" He threw his fist at Iraphar, but Iraphar stopped it from making any contact. "Heroes don't do things because they want to! They do it because they know it's right!" He flung his fists high in the air. "Heroes are rare, and most of them aren't really heroes," Maylin finished. "I'm going to take Tyru and Delphin far away from this. They have seen enough death for a lifetime!" Maylin yelled at the knight. Iraphar reached out his leg and drove it into Maylin's shin, knocking Maylin on his knees.

Iraphar looked at the fifteen-year-old priest and withdrew his sword. Iraphar held his sword at Maylin's shoulder, having no thoughts about what he was doing. "If you don't fight, I will be your eradicator. You will march into Hell for this Heavenly cause," Iraphar said sternly. Iraphar grabbed Maylin's bow, the very same bow he had found on the street many years ago, and put it in Maylin's hands. He removed his sword from Maylin's shoulder. Maylin nodded with flare in his eyes.

"Fine!" Maylin yelled. "I'll fight, but I'll never forgive you for anything!" Maylin stammered. He was completely serious. He now had a rivalry with his brother Iraphar. Maylin grasped his bow tightly, picked up his quiver, and shut his eyes to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He opened his eyes just as Iraphar had yelled "Charge!" He watched in disbelief as many knights ran with swords on high to the Elven army. Maylin looked at his bow. It was silver trimmed and had a sharp point on the end. He then felt his quiver on his back, and all the arrows it carried. They were diamond tipped, just like the first ones he had shot. Maylin still didn't want to kill, for all he wanted was to be a priest of the Divines. He knew that if he ran, Iraphar would find and kill him though, without any hesitation. Now Maylin felt his pocket, and the small kine it carried. This was is own hand crafted knife, and was only on him in case somebody confronted him hand-to-hand.

He scanned the battlefield, unaware that fighting had been happened for almost ten minutes. "Okay," Maylin said looking for a target, just to please Iraphar and save his own life. He looked at Tyru who was flying, but with a petrified look in her eyes. She looked as though every thing was now wrong, and all she wanted to do was go home. Maylin tried to ignore this and he continued looking until his saw an archer elf aiming at Iraphar. He upped his bow and put an arrow to it's string. He sighted this elf carefully, and took caution while aiming. He had practiced with the bow before and was actually very good. He could simply hit the elf and he knew he could. Once he knew that his arrow would hit, and he had thought about whether or not to shoot, he loosed his finger from the sting. But, right as he let go of the arrow, Maylin had heard a loud, "Help me Maylin!" from his brother Iraphar. This made Maylin jump while he shot, and completely messed up Maylin's shot. He turned to help Iraphar, but then focused on his arrow to see if luck was on his side. The arrow soared through the air, and finally stopped. Maylin gasped for breath as his heart sank as if to the depths of the Earth. Maylin covered his eyes and ran away from the battle sobbing in every step, and he dashed of to the woods in sight. The arrow had made perfect contact with Tyru! He had shot, and certainly killed, Tyru! I couldn't bare this. He no longer had any desire to live. The only thought he had was that he just killed the very same girl he had saved long ago. Maylin dashed, and dashed quickly into this near-by woods in which he still didn't stop running.

Maylin continued until he finally stopped at a small clearing in this woods with a lonely tree stump right in the middle of it. Maylin gasped for breath, as he sat before this tree stump. Suddenly, a figure popped out in front of him and stopped. It was Annoica, the elven warrior Iraphar wanted dead. He held a knife, but had no intension of fighting Maylin. Maylin stood up with tears flooding his eyes, with his knife in hand in case this elf attacked. They looked into each other's eyes for a while. The two races that had been at war for so long, were not fighting here. Maylin spoke up, "If you want to pass, then pass." He said. Annocia bent down on one knee and bowed to Maylin, nodded, then ran off past Maylin.

Maylin sat on the tree stump in this forest with agony at his side. "I hate you Iraphar," He whispered to himself, although he really didn't mean it. "I'm so sorry Tyru, please forgive me," he cried out covering his eyes. Maylin knew he couldn't live on knowing that he had killed his sister that he had previously rescued. Maylin sat down on his knees in the grass, facing the stump. He gasped his knife that was in his pocket and held it high above his head. "_Shina Criosia, en vadious te ontevio iara Tyru!_" He rehearsed from the Holy Book. He yelled out louder than he had ever yelled before. "_Masa intodian kes Divines."_ He held tightly onto the knife as he drove it down, quickly and powerfully, into his chest. He let out an atrocious yell and released the knife, leaving it in his body. He watched his blood flow down his shirt and breeches and he rested his head on the stump in this clearing. He could now be liberated from this pain he had just felt and would have lived with forever. He shut his eyes and withdrew enough air to say, "Please forgive me," an Maylin let out a small gasp. He shut his eyes again and knew that he was now free from this war and it's suffering. He looked up as he could ever so faintly see Tyru, and his parents far, far away, but then right beside him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Note: **I do apologized for the character's swearing. To me it just seemed suitable for the position they were in. Sorry! _


End file.
